Myouyo Project
The Myouyo Project (妙夜Project) is an in-development doujin game series that specializes in shoot 'em ups by Nebulamancers, whose sole member is game developer Pyohato. It seems it has also sometimes be referred to as the Myouyo Series (妙夜シリーズ Myōyo shirīzu) for convenience. The series is notable for taking heavy inspiration from the Touhou Project and the Len'en Project. As such, it is a series of 2D vertically-scrolling danmaku shooting games. Although it takes inspiration from Touhou and Len'en, the games are technically not fangames towards either Touhou or Len'en. It is set in a separate world which features an entirely new cast of characters, therefore having its own canonicity and plot. It takes place in Solar Emissary's Ending A timeline. Planned games in this series # 妙夜飴慶祝 ~ Nightmare Feast # 妙夜冥幽魂 ~ Graveyard Wonderland # 妙夜腐糖国 ~ Sugar Swing Carnival # 妙夜春路園 ~ Romantic Plague of Monsters # 妙夜紫疫囚 ~ Paranoia Parade Pyo has stated that this is the minimum amount of games this project will contain, but that number may increase at any time. Development Pyo first announced the existence of the Myouyo Project in a deleted tweet in August of 2017. Though mentioned that they were not able to get very far due to their lack of experience in coding in the Danmakufu engine. It seems as of 2018 they have picked up development of the series again at least dating back as far as December 2018. The Danmafuku engine is a popular Japanese based engine for creating Touhou fangames and shoot 'em ups. Plot The Myouyo Project is set in a pocket dimension named Memento Forest. This dimension contains monsters and youkai alike, with few humans living in between. It is hidden away from the rest of Earth and its inhabitants. Licorice Mannheim is the main protagonist, and together with her friend Hershey Caramello, they are mischeif makers who seemingly solve incidents, though it is debatable if they can be called the "protagonists". The two are stated to steal candy along the way and are even feared by other inhabitants of Memento Forest. It is stated to be quite lighthearted in story and just a fun time. Despite this it may also have "darker overarching themes". Characters See Category: Myouyo Project Characters. The characters in this project are either monsters, youkai or humans. Some take references to the characters of the Touhou Project or Len'en project. A certain number of characters are named after types of candy or confectionery, due to the running theme of Halloween. Name and concept As a series inspired by the Touhou Project and the Len'en Project, the name "妙夜Project" is based on Touhou's name (東方Project) and Len'en's name (連縁Project). The name "Myouyo" is composed of the kanji Myou (妙 lit. "Strange") and Yo (夜 lit. "Night"). Making the full transliterated title to be something along the lines of "Uncanny Night". The naming scheme of "妙夜ＯＯＯ" for each game originally comes from Touhou and Len'en as well. The titles of the Myouyo Project are all under the format as shown in the following table: Trivia * The works page used to mention that the conception date for this series is 2015/2017. This is likely due to the setting of Memento Forest and some characters being seemingly present in Forest of Misfortune or Solar Emissary prior to the main game's conception. External Links * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/works/myouyo.html (series main page) * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/works/myouyo/faq.html (series F.A.Q. page) Category:Projects Category:Games Category:Myouyo project